1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to driver and vehicle safety, in particular to detecting and preventing drowsiness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers today are developing various safety features for detecting sleep onset and then alerting the driver. For example, the prior art systems blow air on the driver's face or play an alert sound to alert a drowsy driver. However, such mechanisms of alerting the driver have limited transient effect.